


Damage Done

by zarabithia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Post Identity Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Following the events of the flashback inIdentity Crisis, Ollie makes sure Bruce is okay.





	Damage Done

**Author's Note:**

>   So . . . about secret identities?  I have no idea *when* Ollie found out Batman's id, but _Identity Crisis_ makes it clear that he knows everybody's identity, and hey, so does everyone else in the Justice League.  So, I'm choosing to have them know each other here, too.

Bruce is confused.  
  
Ollie can feel his partner's confusion the minute Ollie stalls the other man's hand.    
  
_"Since when don't you jump my bones the minute the door is shut?"_   The question goes unasked, but remains in the air as Ollie continues to savor the softness of Bruce's lips beneath his own fingers.    
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
It's such an _innocent_ question.  Thanks to Zatanna's spell, Bruce has no idea just how _wrong_ everything _is_.   
  
But Ollie squeezes his eyes shut briefly before allowing his hands to continue their journey upward. "No," he lies. 

But Bruce continues to study – no _scrutinize_ – Ollie’s face as Ollie pulls off the cowl. The act’s slowness betrays him, and Bruce’s face is clearly asking, _"Why are you taking your time?"_

The question isn’t asked, but the crease in Bruce’s forehead grows as Ollie continues to take his time in undressing them both. Their usual fucking sessions are fun, fast, hard, and full of _want._ But no matter how much Ollie tries, he can’t speed up. He doesn’t _want_ to - tonight is about slowness, gentleness, duty, and need, because Ollie _needs_ to make sure that doing his duty hasn’t _hurt_ Bruce.

His fingers trail the scars in Bruce’s skin, searching for some trace that the League has done equal damage. He finds none, but is surprisingly not reassured by that fact. 

Their time together isn’t as satisfying as it usually is. Part of Ollie wonders if it ever will be again - if he’ll ever be able to touch Bruce again without dwelling on the events that took place in the Watchtower only an hour before.

Dr. Light deserves everything he got, but Bruce. . . is their teammate, friend, ally . . . and sometimes lover. Ollie can’t quite shake the feeling that he’s stabbed the very back he should have been watching.

Bruce, of course doesn’t know any of this. But the world’s greatest detective does know something is amiss. As Ollie rolls off the bed and begins to redress - he has to get far, far away from this place - Bruce’s frustration becomes evident. " _What’s_ wrong, Arrow?" he demands. 

It’s _Batman_ talking now, and Ollie’s glad. It allows him to focus on _business -_ of the importance of The Justice League and all that would have been lost if Zatanna hadn’t stolen ten minutes of Bruce’s memory. 

//Tegrof//

It’s easier to focus on _that_ than it is to remember all the stolen moments Green Arrow and Batman have shared over the years, the friendship they’ve forged, and the comradery born out of being two normal men amongst gods.

"Someone like you’ll keep us honest," Bruce had said, all those years ago. 

Ollie won’t think of that conversation now.

"Nothing’s wrong," he assures Bruce. Too much is at stake for there to be any other answer. 

 


End file.
